


shared feelings

by rinnosgen



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「沒關係，其實我並沒有很在意。」在意有人愛，在意被人愛。
Relationships: Dorothy Haze/Jill Stingray
Kudos: 2





	shared feelings

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年4月所作。

「Honey，妳覺得在陌生人眼裡的我們是什麼關係。」

「嗯．．．」

她們在擁擠的商店街一同行走，矮小的機器女孩緊緊抓著身邊女人的大衣衣角，有些吃力的行進。

她害怕這樣的人群，但Jill好不容易約她去看電影，她可不想錯失良機。

「好朋友？」

「再髒一點。」

「姊妹？」

「慢著，妳是不是看了什麼有亂倫情節的色情影片？」

「可能吧。」

「Honey，妳真變態。」

「呃．．．」

「而我很喜歡妳變態。」

「那妳也是個變態。」

語畢，Jill彈了下Dorothy額頭。機器女孩非但沒有反擊，甚至露出笑容。

「妳喜歡我嗎？」

她趁機詢問。

「不喜歡。」

意料之內的冷淡回答。

「沒有掉進圈套，可惜。」

「我對妳一直都很警惕。」

「真過分。」

她抬頭，發覺那位酷酒保的嘴角微微上揚。

盯著Jill側臉，她忽然感到有些落寞。

如果被說了喜歡，自己大概會開心的當機吧。機器女孩心想。

「想看什麼？」

「有成人內容的。」

「不，妳的外表買不成那樣的票。」

「但我二十四歲了。」

「演得像個小孩子點，這樣我才能省錢。」

「Honey，妳不該對約會對象這麼小氣。」

「我們可沒在約會。」

「妳竟然！」

Dorothy一時找不出話反駁，瞪大雙眼。

＊

Jill替她們挑了一部動畫電影，還買了特大號的爆米花給Dorothy。

「下次帶我去妳家看色情電影。」

「不要。」

「為什麼？」

「上次妳來有鄰居看見。」

「那又怎樣？Honey，我不認為妳是會在意別人眼光的人。」

「對，可是被指指點點久了的感覺不是很好。」

「妳可以跟他們說我是妳的女朋友。」

機器女孩俏皮的眨著眼。

「這樣情況好像會更糟。」

「什麼意思？」

「我的意思是，妳很可愛，但．．．呃．．．」

妳很 **可愛** 。

妳 **很可愛** 。

**妳很可愛** 。

Jill的話害她腦袋一片空白，她手一滑，弄掉懷裡的爆米花。

「Dorothy，妳的爆米花！」

Jill的呼喊喚回她注意力，Dorothy連忙撿起地上的零食。

「妳還好嗎？」

「嗯，honey，只是暫時當機。」

「要帶妳去Lilim檢查嗎？」

「不，我很好。來吧，電影要開始了。」

Dorothy頭也不回的往影廳快步走去，不想讓Jill看見自己發燙的臉。

＊

黑暗中，她悄悄扳起座位扶手，摸索，找尋那位酒保的手。

她用指尖輕輕點了點Jill指節，接著開始在她手背畫圓。

Jill握住她相對玲瓏的手，視線卻未離開螢幕。

她往Jill方向挪動，倚靠她。

Jill稍微調整坐姿，沒有拉開彼此距離。

她感受著身邊人溫度，希望自己能像電影裡的機器人一樣被人深愛。

＊

張開雙臂試圖維持平衡，機器女孩小心翼翼走在石牆上。

Jill亦步亦趨，於一旁跟隨她腳步。

「Honey，妳是故意選那部電影好令我觸景生情嗎？」

「我不知道是這種內容，抱歉。」

「沒關係，其實我並沒有很在意。」

在意有人愛，在意被人愛。

「不過就是部機器人動畫電影，我也不過就是隻機器人。」

「是嗎？」

她沒有回答，繼續前進。

「或許妳和普通女孩子沒什麼差異。」

「為什麼這麼覺得？」

遲疑一會，Dorothy詢問。

「妳充滿感情，有煩惱，會生氣，難過，高興，甚至懂得關心別人。」

「但這些大概都是Lilim的隨機設定。」

「所以才顯得妳很特別。」

「Honey.」

「哇！」

她使勁一蹬，往Jill方向跳去。Jill手忙腳亂的接住她。

「妳為什麼總是知道要如何讓我開心。」

她像隻無尾熊，牢牢固定在Jill身上。

「我真的很喜歡妳，妳知道對吧。」

「知道。」

「那妳呢，妳喜歡我嗎？」

「天知道。」

「妳不可以這麼狡猾，honey。」

她噘起嘴。

「今天真的不算是約會嗎？」

「隨便妳怎麼想，Dorothy，妳開心就好。」

「我們都牽手了，現在還抱在一起。」

「是妳自己撲上來的。」

「那就這樣把我帶回家吧，honey。」

「像現在這樣扛著妳？」

「對呀。」

「我不想引人注目，下來。」

「不要。」

Dorothy不停掙扎，最後吃力的爬到Jill背上。

「不然背我。」

「妳不是二十四歲了嗎。」

「就算是二十四歲也會想感受一下愛。」

「什麼歪理。」

「拜託嘛。」

Jill嘆氣。

「妳是隻奇怪的機器人。」

「喜歡上我了沒？」

「別動來動去，Dorothy。」

她聽話，安分的摟住Jill頸部。

「妳下次還會跟我約會嗎，honey。」

「會吧。」

機器女孩聽了不禁咧開嘴傻笑。

「我會記住妳的話。」

「嗯。」

她把臉埋入Jill的背，感受人類溫暖的體溫。


End file.
